Happy Birthday To You! - Railroad Trouble: Special Edition - PC Beta - Daniel Pineda and UbiSoftFan94.
Category:UbiSoftFan94Here is a birthday song for Thomas's birthday on the trip to Cyberland, which is in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) Transcript *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy, Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy, Happy Birthday To You! *Casey Jones: I want to do something special for you, It's your birthday, and you're special too. So I brought some guabs from the outter guab zoo. They honk (honk) and squak (squak) and sing just for you... *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! *Casey Jones: Open your eyes, here's a present. More crazy creatures; *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! *Casey Jones: Don't worry they're pleasant. They're upside down weets on inside out swings, They do things backwords, and backwords they sing... *Narrow Gauge Engines: Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yppah Yadhtrib Ot Ouy! *Casey Jones: Which means: *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! *Casey Jones: There's a party, *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Party! *Casey Jones: A party today. A once a year occasion! *Casey Jones: A party! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Party! *Casey Jones: It's comin' your way, Your birthday *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Celebration! *Casey Jones: The grandest present I've saved 'til the end, 'Cause you're the bestest of all of my friends. Here's Thomas! *Thomas: Oh, hi! *Casey Jones: And Jerry! *Jerry: Hello! *Connor: And Goofy too *Connor: Ahee-uh! *Casey Jones: To celebrate your birthday with you... *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! *Casey Jones: I wanted to tell you in my own special way, But you're extra special, so have a great day! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! *Casey Jones: Sing along! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! Category:Daniel Pineda Category:UbiSoftFan94